We Lived
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: This fits for most shippers, as it doesn't use names. Picture who you will as the characters. A threeparter that I hope will get you reaching for the tissues. My last fanfic for a while. Enjoy, and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, I'm back, for my last fanfiction. I know I haven't been here in a while, and to be honest I'm not sure why I'm back now. I wrote this three-parter ages ago, but never posted it because... well, I'm not sure why. But I think I would like some reviews, and just to say a final farewell. Maybe I'll be back one day, but at the minute RL is too busy, and the muses just give no inspiration, so no stories seem to pop into my mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this three-parter, each chapter is based on a different song, and it follows a couple. I wrote it with Ray and Neela in mind, because I'm a reela first and foremost, but it really could be a lot of couples, so... enjoy, whatever kind of shipper you are!**

I Will

(song by Mush)

_I will, I will_

_I'll do anything for you, _

_Take my heart it's for you,_

You look beautiful. You're amazing. And you're promising to be mine.

You know I was always yours.

I would do anything for you. All I want is for you to be happy, with me.

_I will, I will,_

_I'll talk to the gods for you,_

_Ask them to do what you want them to do,_

Your lips on mine, you whisper "I love you."

I've known it all along.

We'll always be together. You're all I've ever wanted. My beautiful love.

_'Cos I will, I'll fall on my knees for you,_

_Climb every mountain, _

_'Cos there's nothing that I couldn't do_

You're what I've secretly hoped for. So secretly I didn't even know I was hoping it myself. But now I'm with you -I'm complete.

I don't care what I have to do to make you happy.

I will do anything for you, anything you ask, I'll do.

_I will, I will,_

_I'll find peace of mind for you,_

_Take all the harm from you,_

I've promised you this. On this day. Our wedding day.

Our friends surround us, but it's like we're the only ones here.

You're crying, tears of happiness you say. I wipe them from your cheeks. I never want you to cry again.

We're together, and that's all that matters.

_I will, I will, _

_I'll follow you every which way that you decide that you'll go,_

Whatever you wish will come true. If I can make it so, I will.

_I will, I will,_

_I'll put a hand on your neck and caress you _

_and touch you_

Our first kiss as husband and wife. The moment that signifies the start of our lives together. We have a new house, a new life, all just in front of us.

But we're together. And that's all we'll ever need.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I didn't mean to get you's all sad by posting this story (well I did, but only because of the story, not because of me!) I thought people would have noticed I hadn't written anything in a while, and I just wanted to go out with a good story. However, if the muses ever do return, don't worry, I'm not going to stop myself writing, I will totally be back one day. Just not for a while!!!**

**I really hope you like this story, it seems to be getting more personal... anyway, this is the second part. Last part coming soon.**

The Drugs Don't Work

by the Verve

_All this talk of getting old, _

_It's getting me down my love,_

_Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown,_

_This time I'm coming down_

I hold your hand, we're so different. Polar opposites. But you're the only one I've ever wanted. The only one I have ever imagined spending my life with. That's why I proposed, a thing I never thought I'd do. That's why we're married. It was a beautiful wedding. The perfect fusion. But every memory of you is perfect -even if it had rained and no-one had turned up- it still would have been perfect.

You smile up at me, tell me to stop looking so serious. But I can't help it, I'm lost in the confusion of the past and present, and of the unimaginable future without you.

I can't live without you, my love.

_And I hope you're thinking of me,_

_As you lay down on your side,_

_Now the drugs don't work,_

_They just make you worse,_

_But I know I'll see your face again_

Why have you stopped responding to treatments? You're young, healthy. It isn't meant to be you these things happen to. Not us, we're meant to keep going, getting over everything, because we're together. How can I ever cope without you?

I don't want this to be my only memory of you, lying so still in a hospital bed. A few weak smiles won't keep me going. I need you to get better. You changed me so much, you made me better. Why can't I make you better? Why can't I fix you?

All I ever wanted was to take care of you. And now you need me, and I can't cope. I can't bare it any more. Please... don't leave me. I need you to get better. I need you.

_But I know I'm on a losing streak,_

_'Cause I passed down my old street,_

When they told me I went back to our old apartment. The one we first shared. So many happy memories. Our new house was for us to make new memories, but we never got a chance.

A matter of days. That's all we have now. You've given up, you're not fighting it any more.

I can see it in your face, your eyes try to tell me why. But I'll never understand, if it was me, I could never stop fighting.

You're leaving me, with only memories of you. It's not fair. I want to hate you, but I could never hate you. I wish I could blame you, but it's not your fault. There is no-one to blame.

I leave your room, I try to walk away, but I can't. I always come back. And you're always there, waiting for me. But you won't always be there.

_And if you want a show, _

_Then just let me know,_

_And I'll sing in your ear again_

I sing to you softly, and it makes you smile. You hold my hand tightly, and tell me you'll always love me. I collapse against your chest, sobbing, and you cry too.

We both know what's coming.

You're not scared. You tell me you can face anything, because you know I loved you. But I can't face this life without you. Not even the memory of your love can keep me going, only you could. And you won't be here.

I just want to keep you here, for a little while longer.

Please... just a little while.

_'Cause baby, if heaven calls, I'm coming too,_

_Just like you said, if you leave my life, I'm better off dead_

What will I be without you? Nothing.

It should be me, you would cope without me. You're the strong one.

It should be me.

All those years without you, I never realised how incomplete I was. Now I've had my taste of you, I don't want to give it up.

I'm coming too. Don't leave me.

_All this talk of getting old _

_It's getting me down my love,_

_Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown,_

_This time I'm coming down_

I walk into your room, and I already know. It's different.

You're not there.

I hold your hand, we're so different. Polar opposites. You're so cold now.

The nurses tell me they're sorry, but their words mean absolutely nothing. Nothing anyone could say to me means anything. Only you mean something to me.

_Now the drugs don't work,_

_They just make you worse,_

_But I know I'll see your face again_

_'Cause baby, if heaven calls, I'm coming too,_

_Just like you said, if you leave my life, I'm better off dead_

Everyone watches me now. They know I can't cope. I can't stand this any more. I just want it all to be over. What is the point without you?

I stand up at your funeral, but I can't speak. There are no words that could describe what you meant to me. None.

_But if you want a show, just let me know,_

_And I'll sing in your ear again_

So I sing. I sing all those songs that remind you of me. All those songs I sang to you by your bedside.

Tears are running down my face, but I don't care. I don't care about anything. I just want to sing to you, one last time. Just five more minutes with you. For five minutes, I would give everything.

One more kiss. One more song. One more smile.

It's all I want.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok, so the muses are weird right? As soon as i decide to face facts that I'm getting no inspiration, and say bye to all you lot, I get some inspiration! You must all think I'm incredibly crazy but... oh well! All I hope is that you review anyway! So yeh, here's the last section of my three-parter, I hope you's like it. I'm not completely happy with this end bit... but ohwell. And yes, there will probably be another full-length fic coming soonish. DAMN IT! Why do I always get inspiration around exam times and such?? Weird huh!!!**

**Love ya's!**

My Immortal

by Evanescence

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

All I wanted to do was leave. Try to find you again.

But your words keep ringing in my mind. Be strong, my love. You told me to be strong without you. Did you know how impossible that would be?

You never had to feel this, this emptiness, that I feel.

Without you.

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Your memories still haunt me. All those memories I have. I thought I would welcome them, but they just bring back the pain.

I can't feel the happiness I once felt. Not without you.

Life just isn't the same.

It's not like before I knew you, when I was carefree. When I was with you I thought my past had been a sad existence, but now I feel this and... it's like nothing I've ever had to go through.

I don't think I'll be able to make it the other side.

There is no way I can cope any more.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

People try to help me through. They try to make me live again. They say it's what you would have wanted.

I know it is.

If our places were reversed, I never would have wanted you to live like this. This half life I'm leading. But I don't know how to live without you.

No-one ever told me how.

You're not here to help me through this.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me_

All I ever wanted was to be there for you.

And in the end it was you who left me.

I remember your tears on our wedding day. Happy tears. I remember our tears in the hospital.

I feel my tears now. There's no-one to wipe them away.

No-one to console me.

I don't even feel real, any more.

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating life,_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

We argued. We laughed. We lived.

I loved you. I still love you, even though you're gone.

I can't imagine not loving you.

I can't move on, I can't get closure. You're always there, in my memories.

I wish I didn't remember, but I don't want to forget.

_Your face it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away,_

_All the sanity in me_

I sit in the dark, thinking of you. Nothing numbs the pain.

I remember summer days, winter days. All with you.

It's like I never lived, apart from when I was with you. And now you're gone, and I'm worse than dead.

I don't sleep, I simply dream. Your face, your body, it's all I remember.

It's all I want to remember. Everything else means nothing to me.

But you meant everything.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along_

People tell me that I will get through this. That I'll be able to put the pain somewhere it makes me stronger.

But I can't.

You're always there, but you're never really here.

How am I meant to carry on? I know it's what you would have wanted.

You loved me, you never wanted me to hurt. You tried so hard not to hurt me, but every time I would end up getting hurt.

I'm hurting now.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

I can feel your hand in mine. Your cheek on my chest. Your body touching mine.

Why did you leave me?

All I want is one more touch, one more silent caress.

All I need is you.

I miss you.

We should be together.

_But you still have,_

_All of me_

You are everything to me.

I'm nothing without you.

I'm still here.

But you're gone.


End file.
